Alphys
Dr. Alphys ( / ˈælfiːz / | ᴀʟ-ғᴇᴇᴢ )Toby Fox tobyfox (September 20, 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" Archived April 8, 2016. is a female, reptilian monster that lives in the lab in western Hotland. She is the incumbent Royal Scientist, a position she was awarded by Asgore after the death of her predecessor. Asgore hired Alphys because she told him that she had created a SOUL; in reality, she had created a robotic body for a ghost. Profile Appearance Alphys is a yellow, reptilian monster of similar height to the protagonist. She has scales, round glasses, protruding teeth (which seem to vary between two and four depending which way she faces), and normally wears a white lab coat. However, she wears a polka dot dress on her date with the protagonist. Personality Alphys is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She has crushes on multiple characters (some mild"WHY WOULD SOMEONE OUTFIT AN AMUSEMENT ROBOT... WITH BRUTAL COMBAT CAPABILITIES? SIMPLE. TO IMPRESS MR. ASGORE DREEMURR, OF COURSE! OR AS ALPHYS CALLS HIM... 'MR. DREAMY.'" - Mettaton"Hey, why didn't you tell me the queen was so cute?" - Alphys, others more serious"UNDYNE!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!!! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! HOLD ME, UNDYNE!! HOLD ME!!!" - Alphys), but struggles to communicate her feelings. Alphys is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. After she accidentally created the Amalgamates while experimenting with determination, she told nobody"the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore." - Alphys, True Lab ENTRY NUMBER 19 and became depressed."i spend all my time at the garbage dump now it's my element" - Alphys, True Lab ENTRY NUMBER 21 Main Story Before the events of Undertale, Undyne meets Alphys in the Garbage Dump and they become friends."That's where I met Alphys for the first time!! I was looking for cool swords, when I saw her... Uh, standing there, staring into the abyss. She looked pretty... Um... ... contemplative." - Undyne Alphys accidentally creates the Amalgamates through experimenting with Determination in hopes of saving monsters that have fallen down. The protagonists is able to encounter them in the True Lab later in the game. Neutral Route Alphys initially meets the protagonist in her lab. She explains that she has watched the protagonist throughout their journey using hidden cameras"Actually, since you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um... ...been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights... Your friendships... Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but... Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them." - Alphys and adds that she wants to help guide the protagonist through Hotland."S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to ASGORE's castle, no problem!" - Alphys Alphys explains that a robot she created, Mettaton, wants to kill the protagonist."Anti... anti-human combat features? Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided... I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um... Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" - Alphys Mettaton then bursts the wall and forces the protagonist into a quiz show; Alphys helps the protagonist by signing the letter of the correct answer with her hands. Mettaton catches on after Alphys excitedly answers a question about her favorite video game,"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!!! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!!!!!!!! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS!!!! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!!!!!!" - Alphys and Mettaton embarrasses Alphys by asking the protagonist who they think Alphys has a crush on. After Mettaton's quiz finishes and he flies away, Alphys offers her phone number to the protagonist. She notices that their cell phone is old and quickly upgrades it with features including texting, a key chain, links to two dimensional boxes, and access to the UnderNet."It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain... I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe!" - Alphys Alphys explains these upgrades and rushes into her lab's "bathroom." As the protagonist progresses through Hotland, Alphys frequently updates her UnderNet status."ALPHYS updated status. for now i gotta call up the human and guide them =^.^=" - Alphys She calls to help the protagonist with puzzles"This p-puzzle is kinda... um... timing- based. Y-you see those switches over there? Y-you'll have to press all three of them within 3 seconds. I'll t-try to help you with the rhythm!" - Alphys but dislikes to give them the solutions outright."I don't really... Like giving away puzzle solutions. But if you need help, just call me, ok?" - Alphys Alphys stops posting status updates when she realizes that the protagonist has been reading them the whole time."Actually, wait, I have an idea! Let's be friends on UnderNet! Then you can just ping me when you need help! Wait, we're already friends, aren't we? I signed you up, didn't I? You've been reading my posts the whole time... Well! I hope! You agree with me! About Mew Mew 2!" - Alphys Mettaton antagonizes the protagonist in several deathtraps, but Alphys informs the protagonist of a phone upgrade to aid them in every situation."F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few... features. You see that huge button that says... "JETPACK"?" - Alphys If the protagonist fails any of Mettaton's challenges, Alphys blames herself,"N-no...! I must not have added enough fuel! D-darnit... I'm sorry... Even when it's something like this, I... I still...! I still..." - Alphys and Mettaton helps her out by letting the protagonist go."UNFORTUNATELY, THAT MEANS NO ONE IS WATCHING THIS RIGHT NOW. I'M NOT GOING TO DESTROY YOU WITHOUT A LIVE TELEVISION AUDIENCE!! LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE FOILED ME ONCE AGAIN, THANKS TO THE BRILLIANT DR. ALPHYS!!!" - Mettaton Alternatively, Alphys takes some credit if the protagonist succeeds."Wow! We... we did it!! We... we really did it!!! Great job out there, team!" - Alphys Alphys attempts to guide the protagonist through the CORE but struggles doing so because of the CORE's ever-changing layout."I work at the CORE. The inside is a maze made of swappable parts... That means we can shuffle the layout at will." - Hotland NPC If the protagonist follows her instructions, they often encounter hostile monsters. If the protagonist does not follow her directions, she worries about their trust in her."Why didn't you head to the right...? C-C'mon... Y-you trust me, d-don't you?" - Alphys At the end of the CORE, Mettaton reveals that Alphys inserted herself into the protagonist's journey by creating obstacles for them to overcome together."SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. THIS SCENARIO, WHERE SHE 'SAVES' YOU FROM ME, WAS HER CREATION. EVEN NOW, SHE IS WAITING OUTSIDE THIS ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE,' SHE WILL INTERRUPT. THEN SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE SOMEONE SOMEBODY ACTUALLY LIKES." - Mettaton While she is locked outside, Alphys instructs the protagonist to turn Mettaton around and flip his switch, making him vulnerable."But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be... Vulnerable." - Alphys After the fight, Alphys unlocks the door and looks at Mettaton's body. If the protagonist spared Mettaton, Alphys is relieved that he just ran out of battery power."...thank GOD, it's just the batteries." - Alphys If the protagonist killed Mettaton, Alphys pauses and slowly reassures them not to worry."H... hey... D... don't worry about it... I can always... I can always build a different robot!" - Alphys She stays with Mettaton's body as the protagonist progresses into the next room. Alphys catches up with the protagonist before they take the elevator to New Home. She admits that she lied to the protagonist,"W... Wait! I mean, um... I... I was just going to... ...um... Say goodbye, and... I can't take this anymore. I... I lied to you." - Alphys and that the protagonist will have to kill Asgore to pass through the barrier."If you want to go home... You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill ASGORE." - Alphys She then leaves. True Pacifist Route After the protagonist delivers Undyne's Letter to Alphys, Alphys reluctantly goes on a date with the protagonist because she thinks that they wrote the letter."Oh my god. Oh no. That's adorable... And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way!" - Alphys She changes into a dress and takes the protagonist to the Garbage Dump for their date. While there, the protagonist and Alphys roleplay to help Alphys open up to Undyne about her feelings."R... roleplay? ...That actually sounds kind of fun!" - Alphys Undyne overhears them talking about her and approaches. Alphys confesses that she was trying to impress Undyne by making her hobbies sound more scientific,"I... I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool." - Alphys and Papyrus takes Alphys out for a lesson in self-confidence. Their training ends early and he sends her home."ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY. VERY EARLY. SO I SENT HER HOME. VERY HOME." - Papyrus True Lab When the protagonist returns to the lab, a note from Alphys lays on the ground in front of the "bathroom." The note directs the protagonist to the True Lab's entrance to discover the truth, in case they do not hear from her again."This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know 'the truth.' Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did." - Alphys's note The protagonist learns about Alphys's Determination experiments in the True Lab via consoles on the walls that have her lab entries on them. She isolated determination from the six human SOULs and injected it into monsters who had "fallen down" in an attempt to extend the longevity of their SOULs after death. None of the monsters died, and they were well for a short time before they melted together. Alphys's lab entries explain that monsters lack the physicality that humans have, and that this is why the monsters fused together; their bodies could not handle high concentrations of determination. She did not tell anyone about the Amalgamates and feared hurting everyone's feelings."Every day I'm scared... Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me.." - Alphys As the protagonist reaches the power generator, Amalgamates approach and trap them. Alphys stops the Amalgamates and explains that they were "sassy" because they were hungry."Sorry about that... They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time." - Alphys Alphys then tells the protagonist that she had a change of heart and will tell everyone about her failed experimentation."Now, I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's going to be hard. Being honest... Believing in myself..." - Alphys She then leaves the lab and returns the Amalgamates to their families. Alphys also joins Undyne in breaking up the fight between Asgore and the protagonist. Alphys is surprised to see two boss monsters,"Uh, h-h-hi! (THERE'S TWO OF THEM???)" - Alphys and comforts Asgore after Toriel rejects his bid of friendship."Y-yeah, ASGORE!! Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uh... S-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh... J-just get to know a really cute fish...?" - Alphys Mettaton prompts the two to kiss,"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!" - Mettaton but Toriel interrupts them from doing so. Alphys questions how Papyrus knew to call everyone to New Home,"Papyrus... YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway... If I got here before you... How did you know how to call everybody?"- Alphys and appears alarmed when Papyrus informs her that "A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." After Flowey ensnares the protagonist's friends, Alphys encourages the protagonist by stating her faith in them."Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!!" - Alphys Flowey absorbs her SOUL along with the SOUL of every monster in the Underground. Alphys appears as a Lost Soul during Asriel Dreemurr's battle. Epilogue After Alphys regains consciousness, she remembers little about what happened. She tells Asgore and Toriel about her failed experimentation; Toriel fires her."I heard Dr. Alphys told the king and queen the awful things she'd done. The king felt so bad that he didn't know. He gave her a big hug. Then the queen fired her. Now we don't have a Royal Scientist anymore..." - Snowdin NPC After the protagonist wakes up, she discusses her plans to watch anime when they leave for the Surface."No, I should be honest!! I'm gonna stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!" - Alphys She also helps explain what anime is to Asgore, and asks for Frisk's help in doing so."(Oh My God?) (Frisk. Please.) (Help me explain what anime is to Asgore.)" - Alphys Alphys tries to show Asgore anime on her phone but accidentally shows him a picture of robots kissing."Golly. Were those two robots... ...kissing? Boy! Technology sure is something, isn't it?" - Asgore On the Surface, Alphys joins Undyne, who leaves to check on Papyrus. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Alphys relaxes on the beach with Undyne, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, the Nice Cream Guy, and Onionsan. Undyne kisses her on the cheek, and she faints. Genocide Route After Undyne calls her, Alphys evacuates monsters in Hotland to the True Lab."But when Undyne called, with crazed desperation in her voice... I... I realized I had to do something. Even if it meant everybody would... Have to learn the truth about me. It's strange. You know? Even after all the bad things I did. People treated me like a hero." - Alphys, Neutral Route ending However, a few monsters remain, including Muffet and Burgerpants. She does not confront the protagonist directly."DECIDING NOT TO FIGHT YOU. MY MY, SHE REALLY IS THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?" - Mettaton Relationships Mettaton Before the events of Undertale, Mettaton (as a ghost) started a Human Fanclub. The only person who joined was Alphys,"Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came." - Mettaton, diary entry in his house who showed Mettaton designs of a robot she wanted to build for him. Alphys worries that Mettaton will leave her behind after she finishes his body."now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ...except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again." - Alphys, True Lab ENTRY NUMBER 11 She cares deeply about Mettaton, and would not know what to do if he was gone."...thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have... ..." - Alphys Alphys disappears in Neutral Route endings where the protagonist killed either Mettaton or Undyne;"REALLY THOUGH. I REALIZED I WAS... NOT THE GREATEST TO HER. SO I WENT TO APOLOGIZE. AND, TO ASK HER TO HELP ME RULE. BUT I COULDN'T FIND HER. TRUST ME. I LOOKED." - Mettaton, Mettaton Neutral Route ending it is hinted that she may have committed suicide. Undyne Alphys has a crush on Undyne, but Alphys fears Undyne finding out the truth if she confesses her feelings. Alphys tries to impress Undyne because she does not want Undyne to think that she is a nerdy loser."I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser." - Alphys She also names variables after Undyne, writes her name in the margins of her notes, and writes fictions about them sharing a domestic life."SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER... SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE." – Mettaton Quiz Show Alphys shares her love of human anime and manga with Undyne, though Alphys convinces Undyne that anime and manga are actual depictions of human history."Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen." - Undyne Together, they hang out at Alphys's lab, where Alphys makes "chilly pink stuff" for Undyne."Now this chilly pink stuff that Alphys makes me... THAT rules!!!" - Undyne Alphys also helped Undyne create some of Waterfall's puzzles."Alphys helped measure out the mud tiles for this puzzle. It was a lot of work, but we got to make sand castles after. We're a good team. She's great at building them... And I'm great at wrecking them!!" - Undyne On a True Pacifist Route, Alphys and Undyne begin dating, and, in the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Alphys faints after Undyne kisses her on the cheek. The Protagonist Alphys admires and supports the protagonist as they travel through the Underground. She watches them via hidden cameras from the moment they leave the Ruins. She attempts to insert herself into the protagonist's journey by creating obstacles in Hotland, but she later admits that this was just an attempt to make herself feel better. She dates the protagonist because she believes that the protagonist wrote Undyne's love letter; Alphys later admits that she has no interest in actually dating the protagonist and was only pretending to go on a date to be nice."I'm sorry. I j-just figured, y-you know... It'd be f-fun to go on like, a cute, kind of... Pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? Well, it sounds even worse when I put it like that." - Alphys If the protagonist aborts a Genocide Route in Hotland, however, Alphys holds no positive feelings for the protagonist and says that she should have killed them when she had the chance."You know. Just daydreaming here. But... I really should have killed you when I had the chance." - Alphys Asgore Alphys works for Asgore as the Royal Scientist. She lies to Asgore about creating a SOUL and presents Mettaton as proof of her achievement in an attempt to impress Asgore."WHY WOULD SOMEONE OUTFIT AN AMUSEMENT ROBOT... WITH BRUTAL COMBAT CAPABILITIES? SIMPLE. TO IMPRESS MR. ASGORE DREEMURR, OF COURSE!" - Mettaton She tries to do what Asgore asks of her, which leads to the failure of the determination experiments. Alphys has a crush on Asgore and sometimes refers to him as "Mr. Dreamy." In the epilogue, Alphys comments that she has moved on from Asgore, and adds that she thinks Asgore and Toriel are a cute couple."Just think about how cute they must have been together. It's quickly becoming my number one ship of all time. Tori and Gorey..." - Alphys Toriel Alphys did not know about Toriel until Alphys met her while interrupting Asgore's fight with the protagonist. Even though Toriel fires her as Royal Scientist, Alphys easily befriends Toriel. Alphys also finds her attractive. When Toriel questions how anyone could flirt with her, Alphys laughs hysterically."Ehehe... Ehehehe... AHA! AHAHAH! HA!! HA!!! Oh, Toriel. You have NO idea." - Alphys This is a likely reference to the positive fan reception of Toriel after the demo. Alphys also expresses her love of the "Tori and Gorey" ship, adding that she may write a lot of fanfiction about it."A woman can dream though, right? And write fanfiction. A LOT of fanfiction." - Alphys Bratty and Catty Alphys used to live on their street."Oh my God. Alphys. She used to live on our street." - Bratty She was like a big sister to them"Oh my god, ALPHYS. She was like a big sister." - Catty and took them on trips to the Garbage Dump to find cool junk. They reveal that Alphys made Mettaton to impress Asgore,"So, like, I'm pretty sure she... Made Mettaton to, like, totally impress him. A robot with a SOUL... That's, like, SUPER relevant to his hobbies!" - Bratty and add that no one has seen Alphys recently."But nobody's, like, seen anything from her yet. Or... her at all... She must, like, just stay in her lab all day. Like, live a little, girl." - Catty Alphys evacuates Bratty and Catty on a Genocide Route."Alphys just came here and she's taking us... Someplace super duper safe!" - Note at Bratty and Catty's store Gallery Alphystarot.png | Alphys's tarot card. AlphysButtonUT.png | The Anime Friends Button Set sold on Fangamer includes an Alphys pin. Monster Encouragement.png | Alphys encourages the protagonist before Asriel's boss battle. Trivia * Alphys is an anagram of "shy pal"; this could be where her name came from. ** It is also possible that Alphys's name was derived from the word "alpha," or the dominant leader of a group. This could allude to her role as the Royal Scientist. * There is one instance where Undyne uses the possessive case of Alphys, possibly using the nickname "Alphy."Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant... – Undyne in the Neutral family ending * When attempting to name the Fallen Human "Alphys," the response becomes "D-Don't do that." and prevents the name from being used. However, naming the fallen human "Alphy" gives a confused "....OK????" and is allowed. * Alphys may know Sans; dialogue in the epilogue hints at this."WAIT, ALPHYS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW SANS." - Papyrus * Alphys's favorite anime, "Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie," may be a reference to Tokyo Mew Mew (also known as Mew Mew Power in North America), a typical romance magical girl anime. ** Posters in Alphys's lab share design characteristics with Mew Mew Power. * Before the protagonist enters the True Lab, there is a note in the trash can that reads "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." Flowey may have written this note to push Alphys to reveal her secrets. * Alphys is the only major monster in the game who the protagonist cannot fight and, therefore, kill. ** Alphys's full combat capabilities are unknown. In the True Pacifist Route, she generates a wall of electricity to protect the protagonist's SOUL from Flowey's bullets. In the subsequent battle against Asriel Dreemurr, Alphys's Lost Soul uses some of Mettaton EX's attacks. * In the game's strings in the part where the answers to Mettaton's quiz of "who Dr. Alphys has a crush on," it says "LOOLLLL IF YOU CAME TO THIS PART OF THE CODE TO SEE WHO I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOURE OUT OF LUCK." This is a joke hidden in the game's code as Alphys's crush is clearly Undyne, and she is not mentioned in that section of the code. * The artbook reveals that Alphys was originally designed to be male, but Toby Fox quickly grew to dislike that idea so he added eyelashes onto her. * In the epilogue, the game she is playing in the beach with Undyne is referred to in the sprites as a Gameboy. cs:Alphys de:Alphys es:Alphys fi:Alphys fr:Alphys it:Alphys ja:Alphys pl:Alphys pt-br:Alphys ru:Альфис tr:Alphys uk:Альфіс zh:Alphys Category:Main characters Category:NPCs